


In Sickness or in Wealth

by FreshBrains



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s rob a bank,” April says, eyes not moving away from the TV set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness or in Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_Fic prompt: [Parks and Recreation, April Ludgate/Andy Dwyer, Andy will do anything April wants, and what April wants is to become the most successful criminal ever](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/629743.html?thread=86269679#t98485231).

“Let’s rob a bank,” April says, eyes not moving away from the TV set.  
  
“Is this a,” Andy says, eyebrow cocked, hands already forming the shape of a gun, “Janet Snakehole situation?”  
  
April turns her head to look at her husband. “No,” she says plainly.  
  
Andy lowers his hands. “Oh, okay. Let’s do it! If that’s what you want.”  
  
“That’s what I want,” April says, grinning.  
  
They sit in silence for a moment, the TV set casting a glow over the living room. The kids are in bed, the house is clean, and they’re _happy_ , but April knows that there’s always a little more happiness that can be squeezed in.   
  
Leslie taught her that. Though, April thinks she might be a little annoyed that it’s applied to the situation at hand.  
  
“You can still be Bert Macklin if you want,” she says, even though she knows Andy is already on board.  
  
“Love you, babe,” Andy says. “What do you want to do with the money?”  
  
“Nothing,” April says, kissing him on the cheek. “Everything.”  
  
“Okay, cool.”


End file.
